Snow Day
by TheHiddenRaven
Summary: With the recent snow storms blowing through the US, Alfred has grown a bit bored. After everyone says no to playing with him, he hesitantly turns to Arthur to ask him to join him outdoors!


_I hate the cold_. Alfred thought bitterly. No one would ever come out and play because they were always doing paperwork and the one time it snowed, everyone just happened to be busy. He had tried at least four other countries before reluctantly going to ask his boyfriend, Arthur to come outside with him. Arthur had never been much for goofing around and the odd weather lately had really been messing with the Brit's attitude. But Alfred was desperate for someone to play with.

"Oh come _on _ Artie!" Alfred whined, taking Arthur's hand. "The snow hit really hard this year and Tony won't come outside and play. Something about it being too cold for him or whatever." The younger pushed his glasses up his nose and continued mumbling about Tony while Arthur sighed and shook his head.

Winter had hit America much harder than usual that year. Many were calling it a reenactment of the recent movie 'Frozen.' Alfred would always laugh and agree, because he had loved that movie more than he had most others. He related to it in odd ways. Not that he'd ever say that aloud.

The snow had piled up in usually snowless states, such as Georgia, causing entire cities to shut down and bundle up for up to a week at a time. It never lasted longer than a week but it would return nearly a week later with more force than the previous time. It had been fondly dubbed "The Snow-pocalypse" by Alfred and many others within his country.

Eventually, Arthur gave in, smacking Alfred over the head with the book he had been reading. "Get off me, you twat." he announced suddenly. Alfred gave an indignant whine, rubbing his head with a small pout. "Let me go get dressed so I don't freeze out there." Before the sentence was even out of his mouth, Alfred had brightened up.

He grinned and hugged Arthur tight, bubbly giggles spilling from his lips. "You're the best, Artie!" he shouted happily, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Arthur flailed briefly before chuckling and wrapping his arms around his lover gently. He smiled fondly and shook his head. Once disentangled, the Briton made his way out of the room. Soon enough, the couple was outside in snow gear ready to play.

The moment they stepped outside, Alfred began running around, laughing. A moment later he burst out singing "Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" As he did this, he was tossing snow around, grinning. He fell back into the snow and snuggled into it briefly. "The cold never bothered me anyway." he said happily before shivering and jumping up to shake the snow from his clothes.

Arthur chuckled and shook his head, smiling fondly. "Alfred, darling, don't you hate the cold?" he asked teasingly. "Last time something like this happened you ran to my house and demanded I supply you with blankets, cursing the cold, yes?" Alfred smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, a move he would regret as there was still snow on his gloved hand, which quickly slipped down the back of his shirt. After a brief moment of jumping around shouting "cold cold cold!" as well as a few other choice words, Alfred sighed and shook his head at his lover.

"I don't mind it when I get to play in it. I just don't like it when it keeps me trapped in my house for ages." he explained, picking up a suspicious amount of snow. He toyed with it in his hands as he spoke. "Especially now that Frozen has come out... All I wanna do is play in the snow and talk about that movie. It was really great, Artie." Arthur laughed softly and nodded his agreement. He walked over to a tree that was in the yard and patted it gently, watching warily for any signs of falling snow from the branches. "Anyway, being trapped inside is stupid, man. Like, I'm awesome and I like being able to go out and have fun! But it's usually too cold or no one will play with me, so I have to stay in and play games with Tony or sleep."

Arthur outright laughed. "Alfred, you love sleeping," he reminded the blond gently, smiling brightly. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was stopped by a snowball that suddenly hit his face. He froze where he was in shock, blinking as the snowball fell to the ground at his feet. Immediately his eyes moved to Alfred, who was looking around innocently like he hadn't just been holding the large ball. "Hmph" he grumbled, leaning down to pick up a bit of snow. Alfred watched the movements warily, unsure if he could trust his now vengeful lover. The thought proved correct when Arthur stood up and started patting the snow into a careful ball. With a cry, Alfred dodged out of the way of the oncoming blast of cold thrown at him. He laughed and started trying to built a fort.

The elder of the two mimicked this and knelt down to build his own fort, preparing himself for a full on snowball fight. Not long later, the two forts were built and nearly ready for action. Behind his fort, Alfred began setting up a pile of snowballs to throw. He wanted to have a full arsenal so he made more than one all in different sizes so as to surprise Arthur. What he didn't realize was that Arthur was doing the same and, as a country that received snow nearly every year, he was much better at this than the younger.

The fight started fair enough with the occasional tossing of a snowball when one managed to catch the other peaking over their fort, but quickly turned darker when Alfred managed to sneak around behind Arthur and hit him on the back of the head before dashing back to his own fort. Arthur gave a cry of indignation and shouted "Oh it's so on, America!" He was relentless, tossing snowballs constantly, and at any opening he could find in the American's defense.

Alfred cried out and shouted, laughing in the midst. The two of them went on like this for hours until Alfred finally called for a truce. "Okay okay I'm done! I surrender, Artie!" he called out. Arthur grinned and sauntered to Alfred, helping him to his feet. "Man, that was intense! Who knew you could play like that?"

Arthur laughed again, wondering how Alfred could possibly forget after all they've been through together. "Don't sound so surprised, twat!" he said teasingly, smacking the back of his head gently. Al whined, but laughed softly, taking Arthur's hand. Just then, it began snowing again.

"You're right, sorry, Artie," Alfred amended, smiling fondly. Arthur paused, momentarily taken aback by the confession. The American took this moment of silence to lean in and place a gentle kiss on Arthur's lips. This deepened the shock that Arthur felt, a light blush gracing his cheeks. Rather than place his snow covered glove on his cheek, Alfred moved to kiss his cheek as well. "Let's go inside," he murmured in his ear.

Arthur nodded silently, following his lover indoors. "Alfred" he called softly once they were inside, taking their coats off.

"Hm?" Alfred inquired over his shoulder as he hung their coats up. Arthur pulled his gloves off, biting his lip.

He opened his mouth to say something and then shook his head, a small smile spreading on his lips. "I love you" was all he said. Alfred grinned at him and hugged him gently.

"Awwwww" he cooed teasingly. "I love you too, Artie! Let's go make some food! I'm starving!" Britain chuckled and nodded, letting Alfred pull him to the kitchen. After a surprisingly small amount of persuasion, he agreed to let Alfred do the cooking that night. Once dinner was taken care off the two curled up to watch films and cuddle with hot chocolate and a nice fire. America started to think that maybe the cold wasn't so bad after all. It never bothered England in the first place.


End file.
